A display device includes a scanning line drive circuit and a data line drive circuit in order to drive a plurality of scanning lines and a plurality of data lines formed on a display panel. In a typical display device, the scanning line drive circuit sequentially selects the scanning lines based on a control signal output from a timing control circuit. The data line drive circuit applies voltages in accordance with video data to the data lines, based on a control signal and the video data output from the timing control circuit. The data line is also called a source line, a video signal line, or the like, and the data line drive circuit is also called a source line drive circuit, a source driver, a video signal line drive circuit, or the like.
In a liquid crystal display device, mini-LVDS (Low Voltage Differential Signaling) which is a multi-drop type data transmission system is widely used in order to transmit the video data from the timing control circuit to the data line drive circuit. FIG. 12 is a diagram showing a connection form of the timing control circuit and the data line drive circuit in a conventional liquid crystal display device using the mini-LVDS. The crystal display device shown in FIG. 12 includes two buses in order to transmit the video data from a timing control circuit 91 to six data line drive circuits 92a to 92f. 
Relating to the invention of the present application, Patent Document 1 describes a module for a display device which inputs to an internal circuit with switching a sequence of input signals between an odd-numbered source driver and an even-numbered source driver (refer to FIG. 13). According to the module for the display device described in Patent Document 1, wiring is performed with respect to a plurality of source drivers connected in a multi-drop manner without making intersections of signal lines, thereby suppressing signal reflection and distortion of a signal waveform.